


fog and shackles

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Series: AEW Halloween Week 2020 [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: 2020 Pandemic Compliant, AEW Halloween Week 2020, Dream Sex, Lot of AUs in this event lol, M/M, Mild Blood, Orange is an Incubus, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: he's lost in a haze of dreams and things that might not be true.day three of aew halloween week 2020.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Series: AEW Halloween Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985674
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: AEW Halloween Week 2020





	fog and shackles

**Author's Note:**

> this one's weird on purpose and i like how it turned out! i really liked the idea of this one being pandemic compliant and i dunno why, i guess the idea of incubus orange accidentally seducing his roommate, chuck, would only really work if they were forced to stay inside.
> 
> the prompt was demons. so i went for a sort of incubus situation.
> 
> enjoy!

The air was thick and heavy, like moving through syrup as Chuck walked through the empty streets of Philadelphia. He had no clue how he had gotten there if he was being honest, which was how he was dreaming instantly, but he wasn’t too concerned. It was a sort of latent realization, somewhere in the back of his mind, but he had something far more pressing to take care of.

He needed to find Orange.

Somehow, it felt futile, but he knew that he was looking for him. He wasn’t in danger or anything like that, at least he didn’t think he was, but Orange was lost and he needed to find him. It was more important than waking up or doing any of that lucid dreaming shit, so he just kept on walking through the syrupy fog that was rolling through the streets.

Looking up from the sidewalk, he peered through the fog and saw a figure standing at the end of the sidewalk. And it was the end of the sidewalk when he approached the thing, the world was apparently flat in his dream because it was just a big black pit with a strange looking guy standing there.

Vaguely, he recognized Fire Ant, his mind still moving too slow. His old enemy growled at him, clicking softly, but then he spoke. Chuck didn’t really remember Fire Ant speaking but his voice sounded about right, muffled by that mask he never had the opportunity to take off.

“You should go. You need to find him.” He said.

And then he was pushing Chuck off the edge. 

And so he fell, and fell, and fell.

Chuck landed on the couch in their living room with a soft thump and a loud _oof_ forced out of his lungs. He looked up at the hole in the ceiling and could only think that they probably needed to patch it if they wanted their security deposit back, but he could worry about that later.

He pulled his face mask off of his ears, letting it fall to the floor as he stood. He was closer to Orange, could hear him moving upstairs, and he was just relieved to know that he was alright. Of course, Chuck had been dreaming, of course he was okay in the real world. 

Glad to be awake, he stood up and moved slowly through the thick air in their apartment. He still needed to find Orange, he was still lost, but he was closer. Climbing the stairs, he fought gravity to make it to the landing, eyes on Orange’s door. It was right at the top of the stairs, no other rooms in sight, but it still felt as if it took an eternity to get there. Like his feet were fighting him or some shit, maybe he got hurt in a match or something, that was the only reason he could think of for moving so slowly.

He made it to his door eventually though, fist moving to knock on the knotted, gnarled wood in front of him. But, before he could knock, Orange’s voice was floating soft through the door. It was low and smooth, lower and smoother than usual as he spoke.

“Come in.” He said, and Chuck didn’t really have any reason not to listen.

Orange’s room looked different, but he figured that he might have just redecorated or something. Orange looked a little different himself, but Chuck figured that he might’ve redecorated himself as well. 

He was wearing tight, acid washed jeans like usual, no shirt which wasn’t too far out of the question, and his blond hair was neatly slicked back over his horns. The candles surrounding him turned his hair orange in the light, flickering flames dancing around him as he lounged on his huge bed. He beckoned Chuck forward with a flick of a long finger and his tail, and a wry smile on his pretty face.

Chuck couldn’t think of any reason to ignore the request, so he went, moving closer to the bed his friend was currently splayed out over. The moment he was close, Orange was pushing up onto his knees, tugging the mask he’d thought he’d taken off already down over his chin and grinning at him with too-sharp teeth.

“I thought I’d lost you.” He said, and Orange laughed.

“You haven’t,” he responded, red eyes falling to Chuck’s lips, “not yet.”

And he was surging up to kiss him, hands clawing at his clothes to get him naked instantly. They tore like tissue paper, baring his body for Orange’s seeking hands and wandering eyes. Chuck kissed him back, hands sliding over his chest to land at his hips, where his jeans had been riding low before. Instead, he found him naked as well, which made it pretty convenient to tip him right over and get to work on getting his achingly hard dick inside of him.

He thrust into Orange, who moaned loud enough for the windows to shake, and Chuck thought that he could get addicted to the heat surrounding him. He didn’t wait for Orange to adjust, he didn’t need to, fucking into him hard and fast at Orange’s urging, hands clawing hard enough at his back that he thought it might leave scars. Blood dripped from his back onto the sheets under them, but Orange didn’t seem to mind.

In fact, he brought bloody fingers up to his lips, painting petal pink over with scarlet, teeth still pristine white even with the blood dripping into his mouth.

Chuck knew he had to lean over to kiss him in that moment, but he found himself stopped by the mask over his face and nose. Orange huffed out a laugh, hooking a finger over the loops and pulling it from his ears.

“Sorry,” he said between fevered kisses, “they’re necessary but inconvenient.”

Orange laughed at that, holding Chuck in close. Chuck continued to mindlessly thrust into him, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust, like he was trying to force their bodies to merge and melt together.

“Yes,” he sighed, laughing softly again, “a terribly inconvenient pandemic. In so many ways.”

And he held Chuck in closer, moaning when Chuck dragged his lips down the column of his exposed throat. His teeth nipped in, pulling another needy moan from his mouth. Chuck once again figured that this was something he could get addicted to, those red eyes looking up at him.

“Sorry,” Orange said, suddenly, sighing sweetly, “I just really can’t control myself anymore. I shouldn’t be making you dream like this.”

“I’m not dreaming,” Chuck said into his skin, “but it’s okay. Why are you sorry?”

“Come inside me.” He said, instead of responding.

So Chuck did, thrusting in deep and holding Orange’s hips tight as he shot off inside of him. Orange came at the same time, untouched cock coating the flat plane of his stomach with ropes upon ropes of cum.

“I hope this is enough.” Orange sighed, running his fingers through Chuck’s sweaty hair, hands moving down his face to curl around his neck and--

Chuck awoke with a startled gasp, shooting up quickly, hands fisting the sheets underneath his body. He was panting like he had just run a marathon, hips still twitching up into the memory of his dream.

They were coming more frequently now, weird sex/murder combination dreams about Orange. It was probably just because it was 2020, Orange was the only person he really saw on a regular basis and he wasn’t getting laid anyway, so his brain was just supplying him with weird sex dreams.

It was the only thing that could really explain it away as, unbeknownst to him, Orange sighed softly in his bed from across their apartment, hands rubbing over the horns that were getting much harder to hide from Chuck.

Fucking inconvenient pandemic. Orange knew that he was going to have to feed soon but...well, he didn’t want to have to do that to Chuck. He just hoped that the dreams he had been having were one sided, that he wasn’t pushing his aura into Chuck’s mind.

If he was...well, it was probably already too late.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it, and keep an eye out for the next works in the event. find me on tumblr, [ @or-ng-c-ss-dy](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
